Lance Bean
Lance Bean is a character and one of the main protagonists in the Contra series. He is one of the most renowned members of the Contra force, an elite group of soldiers specializing in guerrilla warfare. Along with Bill Rizer, another Contra member, they stopped a number of alien invasions, mainly leaded by an organization known as Red Falcon. Background Lance fought alongside Bill Rizer in the original Contra against the terrorist organization known as "Red Falcon", eventually defeating the group, which later resurfaced in Super Contra, and the duo were sent to recover the military base from the group and onward into the "Alien Wars" alongside Bill (in the American version both were replaced by Jimbo and Sully, their descendents, to explain the year gap) and ending it by defeating Java and his army, as well as the Black Viper afterward. Later, at an unspecified time he was assigned to a mission with Bill to a satellite array, and the array was fired, wiping out 80% of Earth's population. During a coverup, Bill was blamed for Lance's "murder", while in fact he was alive leading the "Blood Falcon" organization as its new commanding general and was secretly the main antagonist during the events in Contra: Shattered Soldier. During their final confrontation with his former friend, he injected himself with cells from Red Falcon, although he was ultimately defeated by Bill and Lucia, but not before revealing the truth to his former friend about the government coverup and the real truth behind the Alien Wars. His death later fueled Bill's mission in Neo Contra. Personal information *'Age': 32 (Contra 3D) *'Height': 194 cm *'Weight': 109 kg Appearances ''Contra ReBirth ''ReBirth takes place in 1973, when the "Neo-Salamander" force traveled back in time from 2633 in order to take out the Contra force while the Earth defenses were still primitive. Lance only appears in some cutscenes as a cross-dresser, and later rescues the player on the moon using a helicopter. ''Contra In 2633, the evil Red Falcon organization set a base on the Galuga archipelago near New Zealand in a plot to conquer the world. Lance Bean and Bill Rizer were sent to the island in order to destroy the enemy forces and uncover the true nature of the alien entity controlling them. Lance is the second player in the game. In the original arcade version, he is shirtless and wears a red bandana while Bill wears a tank top and a blue bandana. In the NES version, he looks identical to Bill Rizer, except he wears red pants. Super Contra In 2634, a year after the battle with Red Falcon, Lance was once again sent with Bill on another mission. This time, the alien forces had taken over an allied military base, possessing most of its troops. Both not only had to fight against their former comrades-in-arms, but also a new mutated form of the same alien creatures they fought during their previous mission. Operation C In 2635, Lance was sent alone on a mission to stop a terrorist group working for an alien entity only known as "Black Viper". The details of ''Operation C's settings vary greatly between supplemental materials, though. In the original Japanese version, the protagonist is actually Bill Rizer (who is in fact portrayed in all promotional artwork for the game) and the story instead revolves around an unnamed hostile nation that was seeking an alien cell in order to produce weapons. ''Contra: Shattered Soldier In 2647, Earth faced another threat as the terrorist organization "Blood Falcon", led by a mysterious commander, spread panic over the world. The government sent out Bill Rizer along with Lucia in hope of neutralizing them. It was eventually revealed that Lance Bean was still alive, and was in fact the commander of Blood Falcon himself, forcing the two former partners to engage in a final confrontation. Lance died in the struggle, and it was revealed that the aliens from the previous missions attacked because the Triumvirate secretly stole a powerful relic from them. With this information, Bill and Lucia set forth to confront the Triumvirate and uncover the secret behind this mysterious alien relic. Gallery 1064633-lance large.jpg|'Lance Bean''' as he appears on the cover artwork for Contra. Lance Bean - 02.jpg|'Lance Bean' as he appears on the cover artwork for Super C. LancePS2.jpg|''Shattered Soldier'' design. Lance contra ss.png|'Enemy Commander' drawn by Ashley Wood. lance.png|''Contra: Evolution'' Lance Bean - 01.png|'Lance' in disguise in Contra ReBirth. Trivia *Lance's design is based upon Sylvester Stallone, in particular on his interpretation of John Rambo. *His name is a tribute to actors Lance Henriksen and Michael Biehn, who appeared in the movie Aliens. See also *Bill Rizer *Sully Lance Bean (Shattered Soldier) Category:Human enemies Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Contra characters Category:Contra 3D characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Operation C characters Category:ReBirth characters Category:Return characters Category:Shattered Soldier bosses Category:Super Contra characters